During execution of a shader program input attributes are read from memory, processed, and output attributes are stored to the memory. Because a shader program is not necessarily constrained to read all of the input attributes from the memory before any of the output attributes are written to the memory. Therefore, separate portions of the memory need to be allocated for storing the input attributes and the output attributes. In some cases, processing performance is limited because more memory is needed for allocation to additional shader programs or to increase the parallel execution of a shader program.
Thus, there is a need for addressing the issue of attribute storage and/or other issues associated with the prior art.